The Reason
by Tsubame Gaeshi
Summary: TezuFuji. One-shot fic. Fuji's found the reason for him to change who he used to be, and the reason to start over new, the reason is Tezuka.


I know I shouldn't be writing this just yet, because I still have to complete 1000 Words. Hahaha, well this is my first try at a totally yaoi/shonen-ai fanfiction, and ya! I hope I won't make the characters so OOC, and I'm writing about TezuFuji. I've read fics where Tezuka leaves Fuji, but this will be different. And the **song** is 'The Reason', sung by Hoobastank. I'm a Hooba fangirl! squeal. Hahaha, well you could guess that as much. Enough of ranting, and off to the story! Hope you'll enjoy it! And, this is in the future, perhaps when they're in their thirties. NOTE : It's a one-shot fic. I think.

Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis or its characters and 'The Reason' by Hoobastank is NOT mine. La dee da.

* * *

It was raining heavily outside, and Fuji knew he had to go. It gave him a heartache to leave Tezuka, but he simply had to. Fuji placed a cd and a note on the coffee table in their apartment.

Fuji took a last good look at their apartment. Fuji had also packed most of his things. His prized treasure was a cactus that Tezuka gave Fuji on his 20th birthday. It was a unique one, and Tezuka had ordered it overseas just for Fuji. Fuji also gave Tezuka a cactus for his birthday, hoping that Tezuka would pick up his hobby of collecting cacti.

"It's time to leave, Syusuke, or else you'll be late," called out a familiar voice. It was his elder sister, Yumiko. With his suitcase packed up, he dumped it at the boot of his sister's sports car and clambered inside.

_Goodbye, Tezuka. Sayonara. I love you.

* * *

_

It was very late when Tezuka got home. It was about 11 PM, and his head was aching so badly.

"Tadaima," Tezuka called out. He heard no response. Usually Fuji would welcome him back, but there was no one calling out to him. Tezuka felt his house lacked the warmth it usually had. Suddenly, it hit him. Fuji had left him.

Astonished, Tezuka sat comfortably on their sofa set. It was beige, Fuji's favourite colour. At first Tezuka wanted a blue sofa set, but Fuji retorted. Tezuka knew he was no match to Fuji. Besides, Tezuka wasn't at home most of the time, so that gave Fuji another point why their sofa set should be beige.

Tezuka noticed the note on the coffee table. It was Fuji's handwriting.

_Dear Tezuka,_

_Please listen to track 8 in the cd. Listen to the lyrics; that is my message to you. I love you very much._

_- Syusuke _

Tezuka obeyed and popped the cd inside the hi-fi set. The cd cover showed that it was Hoobastank's album, called 'The Reason'. He closed his eyes, and listened to the lyrics, hoping to decipher Fuji's message to him.

_I'm not a perfect person, there's many things I wish I didn't do.._

_But I continue learning, I never meant to do those things to you,_

_And so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know.._

_I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be_

_The reason to start over new, and the reason is you._

Tezuka understood very clearly. He closed his eyes, and let his tears wash away his sorrow. He loved Fuji very much as well, but he hadn't had the time to love him as much as Fuji did. He thought back of those happy days, the days when they would smile at each other without having to worry about the next day.

During high school, Fuji had been closer to Tezuka. He would simply ask Tezuka about schoolwork, even though Fuji knew he didn't need the help at all. He was tensai Fuji Syusuke. That's why he devised a way to know Tezuka even better. Fuji pretended to be dumb, and he would ask Tezuka math questions that he knew how to solve. He just wanted to talk to Tezuka.

Finally, Tezuka sighed deeply. What on earth was Fuji's intention? Why was Fuji bothering him with such simple things that even Fuji himself understood? Tezuka mustered his courage, and asked. Then, they became closer friends, and even closer than what they expected.

Soon, the both of them graduated from high school, then university. Fuji got a diploma in photography (A/N : I don't know if there's a course.. but what the heck. Let's just say there is.) and Tezuka had graduated top of the class in business studies. They had been in touch, and often met up for lunch or dinner.

Finally, Tezuka poured out his feelings about Fuji to Fuji himself. Fuji grinned, and suggested they stay together. Besides, it wasn't too good for the both of them to be away despite their feelings. Therefore, to take care of their apartment, Fuji had given up on his profession to be a photographer. Tezuka was working as an executive in a big company, and he was piled up with a lot of work. As he got promoted, his stress would increase as well.

Tezuka would be so preoccupied with work until he would forget to call Fuji at night if he was working late. Fuji would be waiting, until Tezuka returned home at midnight. Tezuka apologized countless of times, but 'sorry' just didn't cut it for Fuji. Fuji began to think about other things. Was Tezuka having another relationship and lying to Fuji about his abundance of work?

Finally, Fuji decided to confront Tezuka. Tezuka had been going home late for the past couple of months, and had forgotten to notify Fuji at all. This made Fuji's blood boil. No matter how much Fuji loved Tezuka, he was afraid. He was afraid of losing Tezuka to some other guy, or even, girl.

Tezuka had this astonished look, and fought back. Since that day, Fuji never spoke to Tezuka. Fuji didn't look Tezuka in the eye anymore. They were in the midst of a fight.

Fuji couldn't take it anymore. Giving silent treatment to Tezuka was the hardest. As an apology, Fuji decided to give Tezuka some lunch. When Fuji stepped inside Tezuka's office, he could see everyone under high pressure. Everyone was in a rush ; everyone was busy, everyone was under heavy stress.

It was worse for Tezuka, because he had been promoted countless of times. Tezuka was one of the top executives of the company despite his age. Tezuka was by far more matured than the other executives of his age. Tezuka was serious in everything, and he was a perfectionist. Therefore, Tezuka had to work day and night, night and day. Tezuka was like a human machine.

When Fuji greeted Tezuka in his office, he could see the weariness in Tezuka's hazel eyes. It struck him. Fuji was a burden to Tezuka. Fuji was stubborn, and wanted love from Tezuka so much that Tezuka tried his best to make his Fuji happy. But when Fuji accused him for having an affair with someone outside, Tezuka was feeling bad. Not that Tezuka had really been having an affair, it was just that Tezuka had been too busy to love his partner. Tezuka felt that his love was far too little for the likes of Fuji.

After the day Fuji went to Tezuka's office, Fuji felt very bad. He had been so stubborn; he had been a heavy burden to Tezuka. He had always bothered Tezuka, and especially when he decided to be angry at Tezuka, accusing him of having an affair, Fuji didn't know that Tezuka had to work so hard to be so high-ranked.

That is why Fuji had found the reason for him to change who he used to be, and the reason to start over new, and the reason was Tezuka. He could no longer be stubborn. He had to stand on his own feet, and feel the pressure of working.

Fuji had left Tezuka, and Fuji had left Tezuka for Tezuka's good. Fuji had accepted the offer of a job to be a photographer for a travel magazine.

_I've found the reason for me to change who I used to be, Tezuka, and the reason to start over new, and the reason is you.

* * *

_

Well, I JUST had to write it. Hope you enjoyed the story, and please review. . -pkaye


End file.
